Rapprochement - Défi
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Troisième OS du défi de Noël, basé sur le Rinch, avec des mots imposés.


**Bonne année à tout le monde ! Que la santé, le bonheur soient avec vous ! Ce soir, publication de l'avant dernier texte du défi de Noël! Donc oui, il y a encore un texte avant que cela ne soit terminé !**

 **Ce défi consistait à écrire sur le Rinch avec des mots obligatoires. Il n'y avait aucune limite sur le nombre de mots ! Chaque texte devra être noté sur 10, puis vous devrez me dire quelle auteure à écrit l'OS à l'issue de la lecture ,en message privé, afin que je puisse désigner la gagnante lorsque tous les textes auront été publiés!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :-)**

* * *

 _ **Rapprochement**_

- _Vous en reprendrez bien un peu Harry ?_

 _-Non merci Mlle Groves, ça ira._ Remercia gentiment l'informaticien, la main levée pour qu'elle l'empêche de servir un énième morceau de dinde.

- _Vraiment ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

- _Arrête Root, il va prendre du bide après !_ Rétorqua Shaw, qui acceptait volontiers une nouvelle portion.

- _Ce n'est pas grave, je lui ferais faire du sport._ Chuchota John, taquin.

Harold s'offusqua et lui asséna une tape sur le dos de sa main.

- _Gardez vos forces pour plus tard Harold._ Plaisanta l'homme au costume.

- _Ca suffit !_ Réprimanda Finch, rougissant.

Root rit doucement alors que Shaw se délectait de la gêne évidente de l'informaticien. En cette soirée de réveillon, elles avaient invité les deux hommes afin de passer un bon moment et souffler. Puis également pour apprendre à se connaître davantage en dehors des nombreuses missions, qui s'étaient succédées ces derniers temps. Plus précisément, sans le partager, Root et Shaw voulaient voir comment se comportaient leurs amis masculins lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Finch et Reese n'avaient rien dit aux filles mais elles n'étaient pas dupes, devinant qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple il y a quelques temps. Shaw l'avait capté dans le choix des mots de Reese lorsqu'il échangeait avec Finch, Root l'avait aperçu alors que Finch, sortant des toilettes de la bibliothèque, remettait maladroitement sa cravate. Elle avait sourit et l'avait suivi jusqu'au bureau où il avait reprit place devant ses moniteurs, le regard trouble. John était apparu quelques minutes après, un large sourire sur les lèvres, demandant à Harold s'il avait besoin d'aide dans sa classification. Root s'était mordue la lèvre devant l'esquive, maline, mais ratée de Reese.

Ce soir, elles s'amusaient à les voir taquins, en particulier John. Harold se contentait d'ouvrir la bouche seulement lorsque son partenaire allait beaucoup trop loin, pour le recadrer. Chacune des interventions d'Harold encourageaient l'agent au lieu de le calmer. C'était à la fois plaisant, hilarant et une preuve d'amour aux yeux des filles. Elles se contentaient pour le moment de suivre leurs échanges très révélateurs. Les regards doux et désireux, quelques fois des frôlements de mains ou d'épaules, et surtout leurs postures. John était très détendu, prenant du bon temps et Harold était plus calme, mais décontracté, profitant du moment.

Alors que Root avait demandé à Shaw de la suivre dans la cuisine, les deux hommes discutèrent.

- _Allons Harold, vous savez bien qu'elles ont deviné !_

 _-Ce n'est pas une raison Mr Reese._

 _-Vous préférez ne rien dire ?_

 _-Non. Pas pour l'instant. Je veux … que nous profitons de …_

 _-… de nous connaître encore mieux ?_

 _-En quelque sorte._

Sourcil haussé, Reese dévisagea son compagnon. Finch se passa la langue sur le bout des lèvres, étonné du mutisme de John. Mais il comprit vite que ce n'était qu'un jeu de la part de celui-ci, lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. Instinctivement, il répondit au baiser, fermant les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas conscience qu'ils étaient épiés par deux paires d'yeux.

- _Je te l'avais dis Root._

 _-Génial. J'en étais sûre qu'ils craqueraient._

 _-Je vais pouvoir les faire chier avec ça pour un moment._ Se moqua la tueuse, prenant un cliché du moment un peu intime entre les deux hommes. Root soupira et involontairement, renversa une assiette de la commode à côté d'elle, qui se brisa en miettes sur le carrelage. Finch sursauta violement et repoussa Reese d'une main, rouge pivoine.

- _Vous n'avez pas honte_ _? Nous sommes en public Mr Reese !_ Murmura Harold

- _Non. Je n'ai pas honte parce que je vous aime._ Répondit John, posant une main sur la cuisse de son compagnon, exerçant une petite pression. Harold ferma les yeux et soupira.

- _John… Votre main…_

 _-Vous n'aimez pas ?_

 _-Je ne suis pas à l'aise._ Gémit Finch.

- _Il va falloir vous habituer Harold._ Taquina John. _Je vais voir ce qui se passe._

Reese se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Harold profita d'être seul pour reprendre ses esprits et retira ses lunettes, se frottant les yeux. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la table, il releva la tête et remit ses lunettes.

- _Ca va Harry ?_

 _-Hum._ Acquiesça-t-il.

- _Harold…_

 _-Ce n'est rien Mlle Groves._

 _-Bon si vous le dites. On passe au dessert_ _glacé_ _?_

 _-Pardon ?_

Il vit John revenir et Shaw ramener une bûche sur la table. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi passaient-il directement du plat au dessert ? Sans manger de fromage avec une petite salade ? Sans faire de pause ? Cela ne semblait pas logique dans l'esprit du reclus. Il savait ô combien sa partenaire hackeuse prenait à cœur les traditions. Elle ne les aurait changé pour rien au monde. Il l'observa. Elle souriait franchement. Shaw aussi. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et il se tourna vers son compagnon. Reese lui tendait une cuillère avec un morceau de la bûche, sourire en coin. Figé, l'informaticien ne tenta rien du tout. C'est alors que John mangea le contenu de la cuillère, prenant le temps de la lécher, fier. Finch manqua rapidement d'air face à l'attitude puérile et provocatrice de John.

- _John…_

Il eu un mouvement de recul, se sentant perdre pied avec la réalité, essoufflé. John continuait avec son geste et les filles semblaient l'encourager.

- _John… Arrêtez…_ Supplia Finch.

Son corps fut un poids lourd et il s'agrippa soudainement à la table. Personne ne semblait se soucier de ce qui lui arrivait.

- _John…_ Murmura-t-il avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber de sa chaise. La tête posée sur le tapis, l'environnement changeait progressivement sous ses yeux. La douce lumière de la salle à manger s'assombrit légèrement et il vit les pieds de John sous son nez. Puis une main se poser sur sa joue, la caresser dans un mouvement aérien, le faisant frissonner. Soudain, le sol se déroba sous lui et il eu l'impression de tomber dans le vide.

Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut de peur. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, il constata qu'il était allongé sur le petit lit de la bibliothèque. Reposant sa tête, il souffla longuement. Ainsi tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Il avait encore laissé ses pensées et son imagination faire le reste pendant son sommeil. D'un geste las, il se frotta les yeux dans un petit gémissement, perturbé, le cœur lourd. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, il s'assit sur le bord de la couchette et grimaça en voyant que son rêve avait réveillé d'autres sensations en lui. Déglutissant, il resta un instant dans cette position, son visage entre ses mains, ses coudes posés sur ses cuisses. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et les reconnu sans peine rien qu'au son de la démarche militaire. D'un geste rapide, il tira sur la couverture et cacha ses cuisses avec. Reese apparu sur le seuil de la pièce, compatissant.

- _Vous allez mieux ?_ Demanda l'agent.

- _Oui. Merci Mr Reese._

 _-Je vous en prie. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ?_

 _-Non. Vous en avez déjà assez fait comme ça._ Souffla Finch.

Et c'était vrai. Si on remontait le temps, il y a quelques heures, John avait dû l'aider alors qu'il se trouvait dans une sale posture. En effet il avait quitté la bibliothèque pour aller surveiller un des numéros qui était sorti, à l'opéra. L'homme était un artiste et excellait depuis des années sur scène. Reese surveillait son manager, un autre numéro, dans les coulisses. John et Finch avaient gardé la communication par sécurité. C'est alors que tout avait basculé. Pendant que l'artiste et sa partenaire de scène étaient en plein mime d'une dispute conjugale à travers des chansons, un homme, désorienté avait fait une entrée fracassante sous les projecteurs. Tout le public s'était affolé en le voyant porter un gilet explosif, rattaché à un téléphone, dont le minuteur d'une minute était en train de réduire dangereusement. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, l'homme avait une télécommande dans sa main, prêt à appuyer dessus.

Sous les cris de panique, l'agitation des habitants qui étaient venu assister à cette représentation, Finch s'était retrouvé dans la bousculade, tentant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre alors qu'il se retrouvait poussé de force. Un rire sardonique avait résonné en bas de la salle. John lui avait soufflé dans son oreillette qu'il devait prendre la fuite au plus vite. Un coup de feu retentit, suivit d'une détonation puissante. Si les trois quarts du public avaient réussi à sortir de la salle, ceux qui y étaient encore se retrouvèrent projetés sur le sol, sur les sièges, dans les allées. Dont Finch.

Une épaisse fumée avait envahit la salle. Tous les corps au sol étaient inanimés, blessés.

- _Harold ?_ Avait demandé John dans l'oreillette, en se redressant, un peu sonné. Mais il n'avait pas reçu de réponse et s'était précipité dans la salle, passant par la scène où gisait désormais le corps de l'homme avec la bombe, mort. Il avait sauté dans la salle et remonté les petites marches, se rapprochant des corps au sol. Ceux qu'il avait croisé respiraient encore, sans doute assommés et étourdis. Il était passé par-dessus eux, cherchant désespérément son patron. Il avait reconnu ses chaussures au bout d'une allée de sièges. Son cœur avait raté un battement et il avait gravit toute la distance qu'il lui restait et était arrivé à son niveau. Finch était conscient mais respirait péniblement, allongé sur le côté droit, entre les lignées des fauteuils.

- _Finch ?_

John s'était agenouillé et avait placé délicatement son patron sur son dos.

- _Harold ?_

Finch avait lâché un râle et s'était crispé. John avait fait une rapide inspection de son corps, malgré l'obscurité, cherchant une quelconque trace de blessure. Il n'en avait pas trouvé sur le corps et avait observé le visage de Finch. Aucune entaille, mais il était couvert de poussières. Harold s'était mit à tousser et tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser. John avait remarqué son visage blême et ses petits yeux.

- _Harold ? Il y a un problème ?_

 _-Je crois que… le flash m'a …_

 _-Vous avez mal aux yeux ? Ou à la tête ?_

 _-Je vois parfaitement bien John._

John avait levé les yeux au ciel en voyant le détournement de Finch pour ne pas dire franchement qu'il avait mal à la tête.

- _Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici._ Avait dit Reese, entendant les gyrophares des policiers et des ambulanciers se rapprocher du lieu. Finch s'était aidé du fauteuil pour se remettre sur ses jambes. Il avait soufflé et fait un pas vers John. Mais il s'était raidit violement et avait dû poser une main sur le fauteuil à sa gauche, se courbant, ne s'étant pas attendu à un élan de douleur.

 _-Finch ?! Vous êtes blessé ?!_

 _-Je suis toujours blessé Mr Reese._ Avait rétorqué durement le plus âgé.

Reese avait ravalé sa salive, devinant qu'il faisait référence à son souci quotidien. Finch avait quitté la rangée et John s'était mit à sa gauche, passant un bras dans son dos pour l'aider à avancer, à descendre les marches, pour quitter les lieux en passant par les coulisses. Sentant que les forces de l'ordres s'approchaient de plus en plus de la salle, John s'était inquiété :

- _Finch, il faut qu'on se dépêche, ils ne sont pas loin !_

Le visage tordu par la souffrance, Harold perdait progressivement ses forces, sa hanche lui faisant mal. John l'avait sentit se faire de plus en plus lourd. Jetant un regard derrière lui, il s'était baissé et avait passé un bras derrière les genoux de l'informaticien, le prenant dans ses bras. Finch avait glapit.

- _John que faites-vous ?!_

 _-Je vous aide._

John avait grimpé les marches sur le côté de l'estrade et s'était enfoncé dans les coulisses pile au moment où un des agents des forces de l'ordre était entré dans la grande salle. Reese avait esquissé tout le matériel dans les allées et était sortit du bâtiment, fonçant vers la voiture. A la lumière du jour, il avait réalisé à quel point leurs vêtements étaient poussiéreux mais ne s'en formalisait pas. Il avait reposé son patron au sol et Finch s'était installé dans la voiture. John avait claqué la portière et fait le tour pour se placer devant le volant. Il avait démarré en trombe et rejoint le QG en un temps record. Finch avait quitté le véhicule, une main derrière sa cuisse, penché en avant. Exactement la même démarche qu'il avait eu un moment pendant sa rééducation. Il n'avait pas pu se cacher tant il avait subi un sacré choc. Sa tête le lançait et il avait monté les marches péniblement, passant dans la pièce d'eau, prendre des antidouleurs. John l'avait rejoint et s'était avancé vers lui.

- _Allez vous reposer Finch, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui._

 _-Que sont devenus nos numéros ?_

 _-Ils sont vivants. Ils ont pu quitter le champ d'atteinte avant que cela n'explose._

Finch avait acquiescé doucement.

- _Par contre, vous, vous êtes blessé Mr Reese._

John avait longuement soupiré

- _Ce n'est pas important, je vais m'en occuper._

 _-Non, je veux m'assurer que ce sera bien fait._

 _-Vous mettez mes compétences en doute ?_

 _-Un peu. Je connais votre négligence à prendre soin de vous Mr Reese._

 _-Très bien._ Avait-il capitulé. _Soignez-moi et après, allez vous reposer !_

Finch l'avait soigné à son bras et au niveau du visage, où il s'était prit un coup lors de la chute au moment de l'explosion. Son bras avait quant à lui était tranché en surface par des débris de la bombe. Il avait pansé la blessure puis avait décidé d'obéir à John, d'aller s'allonger et se reposer.

- _Un petit thé tout de même ?_ Demanda à nouveau John.

- _Si cela vous fait plaisir._ Répondit Finch, avec un petit sourire ravi. Cela mit de bonne humeur l'agent, ravi de voir que son partenaire et ami, allait mieux. Harold l'observa quitter la chambre et secoua la tête. Il se leva et se rendit dans la petite salle d'eau, ressentant le besoin de se rafraîchir. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Soufflant, il se dirigea vers le bureau central. En passant devant le coin cuisine, il fit une halte, détaillant son agent occupé à la préparation de son thé préféré. John l'avait entendu arriver mais n'avait rien dit. Les yeux de Finch parcoururent le corps de l'agent puis se posèrent sur les grandes mains de l'autre homme. Un de ses fantasmes était de sentir les doigts fins et agiles de l'agent sur son corps, le parcourir, le faire frissonner. Mais il n'avait pas ce luxe là.

S'il était amoureux de son agent, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Tout simplement parce qu'il craignait de ne plus jamais voir John, de le dégoûter, de provoquer un départ trop rapide, mettant toute son opération secrète en danger. Il avait fait le choix de se taire pour garder cette amitié plus que précieuse dans son cœur. Pour garder John le plus longtemps possible à ses côtés. Chaque jour était une vraie bataille pour lui : Il devait contrôler ses sentiments, ne pas se trahir, toujours trouver des répliques contre les taquineries de John, savoir éviter les situations embarrassantes, faire attention aux frôlements de corps ou de mains comme John avait si bien l'habitude de faire, semblant prendre un plaisir malin à le provoquer. Finch s'était demandé un instant si c'était du flirt de la part de John mais il s'était ravisé, se disant que ce n'était que son esprit qui lui jouait des tours.

 _-J'espère que je suis le centre de vos pensées Harold._

Finch eu un léger sursaut.

- _Non, je pensais à ce qui avait bien pu nous échapper pour la mission._

 _-Vraiment ?_ Fit John, lui tendant la tasse fumante.

- _Hum hum._ Finch prit la tasse, touchant obligatoirement les doigts de l'agent. Il se fit violence pour cacher son trouble et alla s'installer à son bureau.

- _Bear ?_ Appela Reese. Une boule rousse déboula en quelques secondes, la queue frétillante. _Tu veux ta friandise spéciale_ _Calendrier de l'avent_ _?_

En guise de réponse, le malinois jappa, la langue pendante, s'asseyant aux pieds de son deuxième maître. Finch admirait la complicité entre John et Bear et souriait, attendri. Il repensa aux circonstances dans lesquelles John avait adopté le malinois et également au temps qu'il avait mit avant de créer un lien fort avec l'animal. S'il avait été un peu hésitant, distant au départ, le chien avait réussi à user de son charme et à réclamer toute son attention, qu'il avait fini par le faire entrer dans son cœur, l'acceptant définitivement. Parmi tous les cadeaux que John avait pu lui faire, Bear était inestimable et très précieux. Il pivota et se remis au travail.

Quelques journées s'écoulèrent et la fête religieuse du 25 décembre approchait à grands pas. Il ne restait plus que quatres jours avant cette journée. En ce temps froid, Finch s'évertuait à mener des recherches sur leur nouveau numéro : un homme travaillant dans une grande surface mais qui faisait du bénévolat en enfilant un costume de père noël lors des périodes de fêtes de fin d'années. Harold avait assigné John au poste d'agent de sécurité, non loin de la petite crèche aménagée dans une des nombreuses allées du centre commercial.

- _Un père Noël… La machine croit vraiment que c'est une menace ?_ Se moqua John.

- _Le rôle de ce personnage n'est rien. C'est ce qui se cache derrière le masque Mr Reese._

 _-Allez-y, je vous écoute._

 _-Lou Duponchel, 45 ans, employé polyvalent du centre commercial, il touche aux postes de mises en rayons, les caisses. Célibataire de longue date, aucune relation n'est lui est connue. Ses parents vivent dans l'Iowa et il ne semble plus avoir de contact avec eux depuis des années._

 _-Solitaire ?_

 _-Sans doute, ou pas. Son employeur n'est pas au courant mais Lou fait parti d'un gang de drogue, qui s'étend de plus en plus, touchant la frontière. Il a constitué un petit groupe qui sévit dans la 8eme. Un petit local est loué en son nom, en plus de son appartement._

 _-Pas très discret._ Commenta Reese.

- _Ses comptes en banque sont corrects et ne révèlent pas son activité illégale. En revanche…_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Il a ouvert un compte à l'étranger. Sous son nom également._

 _-Combien y a-t-il ?_

 _-Plus de 4 millions Mr Reese._

L'agent siffla.

- _Ca fait longtemps qu'il doit mener cette activité._

 _-Si je me base sur la date de création de son compte à l'étranger, sur la création du groupe et la période à laquelle la criminalité et les altercations dues à la drogue ont commencé à augmenter, je dirais 12 ans Mr Reese._

 _-Ca fait un paquet Finch tout de même._

 _-4 millions en douze ans, cela donne une moyenne de 30 000 dollars de salaire par mois._

 _-Quels boulots sont aussi bien payé hormis le trafic de drogue Finch ?_

 _-Les joueurs des équipes de football les plus connues, les très grand ingénieurs et les investisseurs qui placent leur argent au bon endroit._ Répondit Finch.

- _Et vous aussi Harold._

 _-Pardon ?_ Demanda Finch, stoppant brutalement ses recherches.

- _Je ne sais pas combien de sociétés vous avez mais avec toutes les dépenses que vous avez faites pour nos missions, vous devez gagner pas mal._

 _-Avez-vous oublié que je suis milliardaire Mr Reese ?_ S'étonna Harold.

- _Non, mais vous avez des ressources._

 _-Il vaut mieux sinon je ne vous verserai pas de salaire._

 _-Salaire généreux au passage._

 _-Mais vous n'en utilisez que dix pourcents Mr Reese._

 _-Vous m'espionnez ?_

Finch se troubla un instant. Si la question semblait banale, sa vraie réponse ne l'était pas. Il surveillait John parce qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi. Certes il avait confiance en lui mais il éprouvait le besoin d'être rassuré, d'être certain que son agent ne manquait de rien.

- _Harold ? Vous êtes là ?_

 _-Oui. Vous disiez ?_

 _-Vous m'espionnez Finch ?_

 _-Non, je m'assure surtout que vous ne manquez de rien. Et je suis satisfait de voir que vous investissez dans des associations qui sont dans le besoin._

Finch vit sous agent sourire devant la caméra et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il se rassura, au moins son silence ne semblait pas pousser l'agent à lui poser davantage de questions. Alors qu'il continuait ses recherches, il vit une femme se rapprocher de John et le saluer de manière amicale.

- _Hey John. Nouvelle mission ?_ Demanda Shaw.

- _Oui, si tu pouvais être un peu plus discrète Shaw…_

 _-Je sais l'être. Alors ?_

Finch les vit échanger des mots et coupa le micro, les laissant tranquille. Il entendit des talons claquer dans l'escalier et leva la tête. Bear avait redressé sa tête, en alerte. Lorsque Root apparu sur le palier, il alla à sa rencontre, quémanda une caresse. Finch pencha la tête, un sourcil froncé.

- _Mlle Groves ? Vous êtes … blessée ?_

 _-On ne peut rien vous cacher Harry._ Soupira-t-elle.

L'informaticien, poussé par son instinct, s'était levé et s'était approché de la femme, écartant doucement son blouson de cuir pour dévoiler une épaule en sang.

- _Oh … Qu'avez-vous fait ?_

 _-Shaw et moi essayions d'arrêter un homme qui allait tuer sa femme. Mais la machine n'a pas pu voir qu'il était armé d'un couteau._

 _-Il vous a …_

 _-Oui il me l'a planté._

 _-Cela relève plus des compétences de Mme Shaw._ Jugea Harold, d'un œil critique.

 _-Elle a déjà jeté un œil. Rien d'important n'a été touché et je ne crains rien._

 _-Oh si. Vous craignez une infection Mlle Groves !_ Gronda Finch. _Allons soigner cela._

Elle le suivit dans la salle de bain et retira son blouson avec une grimace alors que Finch sortait la caisse de pharmacie. En se retournant, il réalisa mieux la gravité en voyant l'énorme tâche rouge sur le tee-shirt de la hackeuse.

- _Vous avez un rechange Mlle Groves ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Attendez._

Harold se dirigea vers la chambre et fouilla dans la commode. Il en sortit un tee-shirt, usé par les années et qu'il n'utilisait plus car c'était devenu trop petit pour lui. Il l'apporta auprès de son amie. Il retira sa veste, remonta ses manches, lava ses mains et inspecta dans un premier temps la blessure, découpant le haut de son amie avec une paire de ciseaux.

- _Deux fois ?_ Supposa Finch, concentré

 _-Oui, c'était un taré._

 _-Je n'ose pas demander quel sort vous lui avait fait subir._

 _-Shaw n'a pas su garder son sang froid._

Finch comprit et se mordit la lèvre. Il retira le sang avec un linge imbibé d'eau, désinfecta, et appliqua du mercurochrome et des stéri-trips. Il s'occupa de découper une compresse stérile et se pinça les lèvres en se retournant vers son amie.

- _Il serait préférable que je retire mon haut pour la compresse ?_ Anticipa Root.

- _Je ne…_

 _-Allons Harold. Après tout ce temps, ne soyez pas gêné !_

Elle le retira, ne restant qu'avec son sous-vêtement. Finch se raidit mais s'approcha d'elle pour apposer la compresse et la faire tenir avec des morceaux de scotchs. Il tendit le bout de tissu qu'il avait ramené et elle l'enfila rapidement, conscient qu'il était mal à l'aise.

- _Hum… Je pensais que vous l'auriez plutôt donné à John._ Fit-elle, touchant le haut de l'informaticien du bout des doigts.

- _Et pourquoi ? Il est bien trop court pour Mr Reese._

 _-Parce que vous aimeriez le voir … torse nu ? Ou porter un de vos vêtements ?_

Choqué par les paroles de Root, il se tourna vers elle, la bouche grande ouverte.

- _Mlle Groves !_

 _-Vous pensez que je ne vois rien Harry ?_

 _-De quoi parlez-vous ?_ Questionna Finch, essayant de ne pas perdre la face. Root se déhancha et se rapprocha de lui à quelques centimètres.

- _Je vois le regard que vous avez sur John. Vos inquiétudes. Vos peurs._

 _-Qu'insinuez vous ?_ Murmura-t-il, rangeant la caisse et refaisant aussitôt face à elle.

- _Toutes les nuits, vous êtes tourmenté par vos choix. Vous avez des sentiments pour John depuis longtemps. Vous n'arrivez plus à les cacher aussi bien._

 _-Mlle Groves, arrêtez ! John n'est qu'un excellent ami._ Affirma-t-il, remettant sa veste après avoir reboutonné ses boutons de manchettes.

 _-Non Harold. Vous l'aimez. Chaque matin, en vous levant vous pensez à lui. Vous vous réjouissez toujours de venir ici, sachant que John vous amènera votre thé et quelques gâteaux._

 _-Root !_ Râla Finch, se sentant envahit dans son intimité. _Arrêtez vos insinuations immédiatement !_

 _-Oh … non je n'arrêterais pas._ Le provoqua-t-elle.

Il soupira, agacé. La trouvant trop proche de lui, il s'écarta d'elle et quitta la pièce. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire et le suivait. Harold changea de direction, boitant plus rapidement.

- _Prendre la fuite ne fera que vous rendre plus triste Harold ! Vous n'êtes pas heureux de jouer la comédie !_

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur et il sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Comment osait-elle dire de telles choses ? Et comment pouvait-elle connaître aussi bien son état d'esprit ? Il ne se confiait que rarement à elle et il n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'il ressentait envers John. Alors qu'il l'entendait se rapprocher de lui, il tourna dans une autre allée, la déstabilisant l'espace de quelques secondes mais elle reprit sa poursuite. Harold se mordit les lèvres, contrarié de devoir se dépêcher.

- _Harry ! Vous ne fuirez pas éternellement ! Vous pensez être le seul à souffrir ?_

Il ne s'arrêta pas.

- _John vous aime aussi mais vous êtes trop aveugles ou têtus pour ne pas vous avouez vos sentiments !_

 _-Ce n'est pas vrai Mlle Groves._ Répondit Finch, d'une voix peu assurée. Il poussa une porte et entra dans les toilettes d'hommes. Mais cela ne freina pas la hackeuse pour autant qui entra dans l'espace privé, d'un pas décidé. Finch écarquilla les yeux, offusqué par cette violation de la part de son amie.

- _Mlle Groves ! Sortez d'ici ! Vous n'avez pas à vous trouver…_

 _-John vous aime Harold ! Il vous aime ! Mais il vous protège parce que …_ Le coupa-t-elle

 _-ROOT !_ Hurla Finch, en colère.

La jeune femme se calma instantanément, réalisant qu'elle avait été trop loin et qu'elle avait froissé son patron au point de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle secoua la tête, un sourire aux coins des lèvres puis regarda son ami avec un regard doux.

- _Harold… je vous dis la vérité… parce que je voudrais que vous soyez heureux…._

Elle tourna ses talons et quitta les toilettes, laissant un Finch assailli des milliers de questions au milieu de la pièce, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il avouer ses sentiments à son agent ? Devait-il faire le premier pas ? Devait-il agir ? Plus précisément, comment pourrait-il parler de cela avec John ? Il lui fallait beaucoup de courage et du cran pour y arriver. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pour le moment. Etourdi par les révélations de son amie, dont il ne doutait pas de la provenance, il s'adossa à un mur et se laissa tomber au sol, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague, fixant un point sans vraiment le voir.

Pendant ce temps, dans le centre commercial, loin de toute l'agitation de la bibliothèque, Shaw tenait compagnie à Reese, mais d'un autre point de vue. Tous les deux veillaient sur Lou, qui accueillait les petits enfants sur son genou, demandant ce qu'ils souhaitaient avoir pour Noël. Munis de leurs oreillettes, ils gardaient une conversation cordiale, puis elle dévia doucement.

- _Tu comptes faire quoi le jour du réveillon ?_ Demanda Shaw.

- _Je ne sais pas._

 _-Finch et toi, vous êtes seuls de vos côtés, vous ne pourriez pas le passer ensemble, histoire de casser les habitudes ?_

 _-Je ne crois pas que Finch apprécie la période de Noël._

 _-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?_

 _-Sérieusement Shaw ? Il n'est pas du genre à faire la fête._

 _-John, vous avez déjà partagé quelques dîners, vous pouvez bien en partager un de plus._

 _-Hum._ Fit l'agent, pas convaincu.

- _Demande-toi combien d'années Finch n'a pas réveillonné avec quelqu'un._

 _-Il te l'a dit ?_ Questionna John, un peu jaloux.

- _Non. Plutôt la machine._

 _-Ah ?_

 _-Tu veux savoir ?_

 _-Oui._

 _\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux savoir d'abord._

 _-Parce que Harold est mon ami. Je veille à ce qu'il ne lui manque rien._

 _-Vraiment ? Rien de plus ?_

 _-Shaw…_ Grommela Reese, dépité.

- _Bon. Ca fait cinq ans._

 _-Cinq ?_

John ressenti à ce moment là une tristesse infinie envelopper son cœur. Cinq ans. Cinq ans que Finch passait les périodes de Noël et le nouvel an tout seul. L'image du milliardaire, installé dans son cocoon personnel, à proximité d'un petit feu de cheminée, une tasse de thé sur la table basse, un livre en mains, plongé dans sa lecture se dessina dans l'esprit de Reese. Il se mordit la lèvre, tant la vision lui semblait à la fois chaleureuse mais triste aussi.

Depuis qu'il avait sauvé Finch des griffes de Root, qui ironiquement était devenue son amie maintenant, il avait commencé à développer des sentiments très profonds. Des sentiments d'amitiés, il était passé aux sentiments amoureux. Il craignait toujours pour la vie de son partenaire quand il se trouvait dans une mauvaise posture. Chaque fois, il était intervenu à temps pour le tirer de là et quand il voyait à quel point son patron était touché, il n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer. Il repensa à l'incident qui s'était produit il y a quelques jours à l'opéra. Finch avait été en danger une fois de plus et s'était retrouvé souffrant. Si sa blessure n'avait pas été pire que celle de la balle qu'il avait reçue de la part d'un des sbires de Samaritain, elle avait été violente et pénible car c'était une douleur qu'il devait supporter tous les jours, qui avait été aggravée. Il se souvenait du ton surprit de son employeur lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras. Finch n'avait même pas cherché à protester, tant il avait mal. Il avait même inconsciemment encouragé l'initiative de son agent en s'agrippant à ses épaules.

- _Allô ici la terre ?_

 _-Oui Shaw ?_

 _-Tu semblais bien évasif, je te rappelle que tu dois surveiller le Père Noël._ Ricana la tueuse.

- _J'ai toujours les yeux sur lui._ Se défendit John.

- _Désolée, mais je crois que tu pensais plutôt à Finch._

 _-C'est interdit ?_ S'agaça Reese.

Shaw sourit, ravie d'avoir touché un point faible de son compagnon de terrain.

- _Tout est permis._ En rajouta-t-elle.

John leva les yeux au ciel et reprit la surveillance. Au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua une présence parmi la foule. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les mains dans les poches, observait Lou depuis un moment. Méfiant Reese prit un cliché de l'homme et l'envoya à Finch. Il l'appela mais cela sonna dans le vide. Etonné par ce silence, il recommença.

- _Salut grand ténébreux._

 _-Root ?_ S'exclama Reese, surprit. _Finch est avec toi ?_

 _-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je le touche ?_

 _-Root._ Fit l'agent, exaspéré.

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

 _-Si tu pouvais me passer Finch, ce serait un bon début._

 _-Il est occupé._

 _-Occupé ? Comment ça ?_

 _-Il est parti au petit coin John._

 _-Oh. Oh._ Fit John mal à l'aise soudainement.

- _Tu veux que je te donne l'identité du mec dont tu viens d'envoyer la photo ?_

 _-Si tu sais faire…_

 _-Tu me crois incompétente ?_

 _-Je n'ai jamais dis cela._

 _-Bon. C'est Jean Renewal, 32 ans, au chômage. Il effectue quelques petits boulots au noir et il ne s'est pas encore fait prendre par les autorités pour l'instant._

 _-A-t-il un lien avec Lou ?_

 _-Oui. C'est un de ses clients._

 _-Clients ? Alors que fait-il là ?_

 _-Il a acheté une arme il y a 45 minutes John._

John braqua son regard sur les proches de l'homme et trouva cela suspect. Poussé par l'instinct, il se rapprocha de l'homme en question. Mais Jean le vit arriver et dégaina l'arme de sa poche, visant Lou. Reese sortit son revolver de sa poche et hurla :

- _Couchez vous !_

Des cris se firent entendre alors que John tirait dans le genou de l'homme armé, qui s'écroula, hurlant de douleur. Il dégagea l'arme de sa portée et menotta Jean, qui à présent l'insultait copieusement, peu sensible à la présence des enfants serrés contre leurs mères, paniqués et atterrés. D'autres surveillants du centre se rapprochèrent du lieu et demandèrent aux personnes de s'éloigner.

- _Bien joué._ Souffla Shaw dans l'oreillette.

- _On s'en occupe._ Ordonna un des autres hommes qui s'était placé sur l'homme menotté. Reese hocha la tête et s'éloigna. La mission était terminée pour lui. Il vit Lou venir à sa rencontre.

- _Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie._

 _-A votre place, je quitterai le pays._ Murmura John. _Votre trafic va couler._

Lou blêmit et resta planté au milieu de l'allée, l'agent prenant la direction de la sortie. Shaw l'attendait dehors et elle chipa les clés de John.

- _Je conduis._

John la laissa faire et prit place dans le véhicule, direction la bibliothèque. En cours de route, Shaw reçu un appel et l'écouta via son oreillette, s'assurant que John n'entende rien.

- _Ma chérie, il a mordu à l'hameçon ?_ Roucoula la hackeuse

 _-Oui._

 _-Il est avec toi ?_

 _-Affirmatif, on rentre au QG._

 _-Super._

 _-Et toi ?_

 _-J'ai bousculé un peu Harold mais … je crois qu'il réfléchit._

 _-Toujours au même point ?_ Demanda Shaw, dissimulant la vraie question.

- _Oui, il est encore enfermé dans les toilettes, je ne vais pas y aller une nouvelle fois, il était … furieux._

 _-Sérieusement ?_

 _-Oui, mais je le connais, il va prendre la bonne décision. J'espère juste que ca sera à temps… Tu as parlé à John de notre petit projet ?_

 _-Tu parles du soir du réveillon ?_

 _\- Oui, demande-lui._

 _-John ?_ Appela Shaw. Mais l'agent était suspendu à ses lèvres depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler, curieux.

- _Oui ?_

 _-Root veut t'inviter pour le réveillon._

 _-Et ?_

 _-T'as intérêt à être là sinon je te fais les genoux._

 _-Demandé si gentiment, je m'en voudrais de refuser._ Provoqua John. _Qui sera là ?_

 _-Root, Fusco, Finch, toi et moi. Et Bear aussi._ L'agent fut heureux d'entendre le nom de son patron mais n'en montra rien.

 _-Passer un noël avec l'équipe ?_

 _-Une idée stupide de Root._

 _-Stupide mais tu y participes._

 _-Parce que je n'ai pas le choix John. C'est pour ça que tu dois ramener tes fesses, que je ne m'ennuie pas._

 _-Je vois, je vois… Dans ce cas, on s'embêtera tous les deux._

Shaw esquissa un très léger sourire et confirma à sa compagne la présence de John.

- _Super !_ S'exclama Root, ravie. _Oh, je te laisse, Harold reviens._ Chuchota-t-elle.

La hackeuse raccrocha et attendit que son ami apparaisse sur le seuil de la pièce. Elle sentit un changement dans la façon dont Finch se tenait. Il ne semblait plus si sûr de lui, perturbé, se posant des questions, perdu.

- _Harry ?_

Ils accrochèrent leurs regards. Puis Harold s'avança vers son bureau et prit place dans son siège. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui, inquiète.

- _Harold, je suis désolée, j'ai été trop loin…_

 _-Ne le soyez pas Mlle Groves…_ Murmura Finch, d'une voix un peu brisée. Un silence pesant s'installa. Finch ne bougeait pas, la tête baissée, triste. Root ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Puis elle repensa à son petit projet.

- _Harry, cela vous dirait de passer le réveillon et le jour de Noël avec des personnes que vous appréciez ?_

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_ Demanda Finch, relevant doucement la tête.

- _Shaw, Fusco, Reese, Bear, vous et moi._

Harold resta muet.

- _Harry ? Ca vous permettrait de ne pas être seul._

 _-La machine vous a parlé._

 _-Oui. Elle aimerait que vous ayez de la compagnie cette année. Elle s'inquiète pour vous._

L'informaticien soupira.

- _Ca vous détendrait._ Tenta la femme.

Finch tourna la tête, émettant un petit son.

- _C'est la présence de John qui vous ennuie ?_

 _-Non. En fait …_ Il se mordit les lèvres. _Je préfère qu'il soit avec nous._

 _-Oh …_

 _-Mlle Groves ?_ Il prit doucement la main de la femme mais ne la regarda pas, se contentant de regarder droit devant lui.

- _Oui ?_

 _-Ce que vous … avez dit…_ Sa mâchoire se mit à trembler. Root se rapprocha de lui et prit plus fermement sa main.

- _Harold, regardez moi._ Le supplia-t-elle. Il hésita. _Regardez-moi._ Finch finit par pivoter la tête vers elle. Elle eu un petit hoquet de surprise en voyant les yeux rougis et embués de son patron.

- _Je crois que… vous …avez … raison Mlle Groves._

 _-Oh Harold. Ca fait combien de temps que vous nous jouez cette comédie ?_ Murmura tristement la hackeuse, peinée par la détresse de son patron.

- _Trop longtemps._ Avoua Finch, étouffant un sanglot.

- _Il serait temps de remédier à cette situation Harold._

 _-J'y songe … j'y pense Mlle Groves._

 _-Vous avez raison, je n'aime pas vous voir malheureux…Ca me donne envie de pleurer !_

- _Oh Mlle Groves !_ Réagit enfin Finch, affichant un petit sourire. Il avait de la chance d'avoir une femme comme elle dans son équipe. Les révélations n'allèrent pas plus loin en cette journée mouvementée. Finch avait reprit du poil de la bête avant l'arrivée de John et de Shaw, grâce à quelques mots de la hackeuse, qui le soutenait. Le jour du réveillon arriva rapidement. La machine semblait s'être calmée et ne leur donna pas de numéro en ce 24 décembre. Root avait invité tout le monde dans un grand chalet au bord d'un lac, avec une vue à couper le souffle. Root et Shaw étaient arrivées depuis la veille pour tout préparer. Lionel avait prit sa voiture et était venu seul, tandis que Reese et Finch avaient fait le choix de faire le trajet ensemble. Une fois sur les lieux, chacun s'était vu attribuer une chambre. Les filles dormaient ensemble, Finch avait sa propre chambre, juste en face de celle de John et Lionel avait hérité de la dernière chambre. Chaque chambre était composée d'une petite salle d'eau avec un lavabo, un grand miroir et une cabine de douche avec option massage. Chacun avait déposé sa valise et rangé ses affaires dans un petit meuble de la chambre. Bear était heureux d'être au centre de l'attention et d'avoir tout le monde pour lui. Son petit lit avait été placé non loin de la cheminée d'où brûlaient quelques bûches.

Comme la tradition le voulait, tout le monde avait ramené des cadeaux, déjà déposés au pied du grand sapin lumineux qui trônait fièrement dans le grand espace de vie.

- _Que lisez-vous Harold ?_

Finch releva la tête vers son partenaire derrière lui, accoudé sur le haut du canapé.

-« _It Can't Happen Here"._ Lui répondit Harold

John fronça les sourcils, fit le tour du canapé et prit place à côté de Finch. Il détailla mieux la couverture du livre.

- _C'est ce que vous lisiez la première fois vous vous êtes ouvert à moi._

 _-Vous avez bonne mémoire Mr Reese._

 _-Harold, nous ne travaillons pas, vous pouvez utilisez mon prénom._ Le taquina Reese. Finch rougit doucement.

- _Je vais essayer… John._

 _-Que pensez-vous de cet endroit ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _J'aime beaucoup. C'est à la fois chaleureux, accueillant et confortable._

 _-Et cette vue..._

 _-Je suppose que cela doit être magnifique le soir, au clair de lune._

Si John était étonné de la franchise et du relâchement de Finch, il était plus que ravi.

- _Vous semblez être un romantique._

L'informaticien tourna sa tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui de John. Muet, il se contentait d'observer ces beaux yeux bleus, ces cheveux plaqués mais un peu rebelles, ces belles joues recouvertes par une petite barbe négligée, ces lèvres attirantes.

- _Harold ?_ Se troubla John, se reculant, peu habitué à subir un examen pareil.

- _Rien._ Soupira-t-il, se replongeant dans sa lecture.

John était déçu qu'il ne dise rien de plus. L'instant de quelques minutes, il avait bien cru que son patron allait répliquer. Puis lorsqu'il avait vu ses yeux se balader sur différentes parties de son visage, il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. Derrière les lunettes de l'informaticien, derrière ces yeux bleus, honnêtes, fragiles, il avait pu voir quelque chose de nouveau. Comme un désir, un besoin, une pulsion. John s'assit correctement et regarda le ballet des flammes, Bear endormi sur le dos, les pattes à l'air sur son petit matelas, sa queue remuant doucement. Quelques instants plus tard, il pivota sa tête, détaillant le profil de son patron si sérieux.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de passer sa main sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux ? Son doigt sur ses belles lèvres ? Laisser ses mains parcourir le corps fragile de l'informaticien, découvrir la douceur de sa peau ? Sentir son parfum, sentir ses frissons, sentir son air chaud sur sa peau ? Lui retirer un par un cette couche de vêtements ? La veste, le gilet, la chemise, le pantalon et continuer plus loin … Il rêvait de le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, le faire supplier, le frustrer pour mieux lui répondre. Il repensa à quelques détails : la rougeur des joues de Finch lorsqu'il osait lui faire un compliment ou qu'il te taquinait un peu trop, le petit sourire lorsqu'il était heureux, ses gestes maladroits lorsqu'il était gêné. Et surtout, en remontant de quelques jours, l'emplacement de la couverture. Il avait pensé que son patron avait froid, mais lorsqu'il avait vu son regard, il avait su que c'était tout autre chose. Et ce qui lui faisait chaud au cœur, c'est qu'il se souvenait que l'informaticien avait murmuré son prénom lorsqu'il dormait. Il savait qu'il était à l'origine de la réaction de Finch.

Le moment du dîner arriva. Ils mangèrent des entrées faites maison par Root et aussi Fusco qui avait tenu à l'aider. Malgré tous les surnoms qu'il lui donnait, il appréciait la jeune femme, mais ne l'avouerait jamais, par fierté et surtout pour ne pas attirer les foudres de l'autre femme. Shaw s'était occupée des cocktails, habituée à des mélanges les plus improbables mais délicieux. C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils goûtaient aux petits fours et verrines fraîches. Les filles étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, Lionel en bout de table, Reese et Finch côté à côté. La hackeuse avait volontairement placé les deux hommes de cette manière afin de les rapprocher encore plus. Profitant de vouloir passer la soirée tranquillement, Root commença par un petit jeu afin de rire. Elle affubla Bear d'oreilles de rennes. Le malinois ne bougeant pas, la langue pendant. Puis il secoua doucement sa petite tête, faisant tinter les petits grelots. Tout le monde rit, y compris Finch. Puis la hackeuse ramena un panier avec différents bonnets, casquettes.

- _On fait un petit tirage au sort pour savoir qui doit porter quoi pendant la durée du plat principal !_

- _Doucement Cocoa Puffs !_

 _-Lionel puisque tu te plains, je commence par toi !_ Roucoula Root. Elle piocha un petit papier dans la corbeille qu'elle avait ramené. Elle sourit et tendit un bonnet de gaulois avec des nattes blondes.

- _Désolée._

 _-C'est le jeu Lionel._ Taquina Reese, qui avait prit le bonnet pour le positionner sur la tête de l'inspecteur.

- _J'ai même pas envie de savoir à quoi je ressemble._

 _-Grincheux. Bon John alors tu as…. Oh. Tu as de la chance. Une casquette de flic._

 _-C'est pas juste !_ Bouda Shaw.

John sourit et la prit.

- _Harry … vous vous êtes …_ Elle suspendit sa phrase et regarda un instant son patron, puis un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. _Je crois que vous êtes notre Père Noël ce soir._

 _-Quoi ?!_ S'offusqua Harold.

- _Ca lui colle bien à la peau._ Commenta Lionel. _Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi._

 _-Pour ce boulot, pour le loft, pour m'avoir donné une nouvelle vie._ Rajouta John, mélancolique, espérant convaincre son patron de participer au petit jeu.

- _Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie._ Fit Shaw.

- _Pour m'avoir donné une communication avec la machine et me faire confiance Harold._ Rajouta Root.

Devant tout le monde qui semblaient le remercier, il ne put qu'accepter de jouer le jeu. Il mit le bonnet rouge et fronça les sourcils.

- _C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous remercier. Pour avoir accepté ce travail, risqué qui est plus. Mais … vous êtes tous de bons amis._ Confessa Harold. John, touché, posa une main sur l'épaule de son patron et la frotta, en un geste qui voulait dire beaucoup. Finch se tendit légèrement au geste mais sourit à John. Shaw eu un bonnet de Luigi et Root un chapeau de sorcière. Ils mangèrent le plat principal, se régalant, n'hésitant pas à en redemander. Mais Finch se sentait oppressé de rester de marbre face aux taquineries de John et eu beaucoup de mal à se détendre par la suite. Root s'aperçu de son trouble mais ne dit rien. Parfois il valait mieux laisser les choses se faire toute seule. Durant la pause entre le plat et le fromage, Finch prit une décision.

- _John, pouvez vous me suivre ?_

Haussant un sourcil, l'agent acquiesça et suivit son patron, qui l'emmena dans sa chambre. John ne se formalisa pas de l'intrusion que Finch lui offrait. Harold se plaça devant la baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur le lac, après avoir retiré son bonnet de Noël tandis que John referma la porte, sentant que la discussion qui allait suivre était importante. Hésitant, il se rapprocha doucement de son patron, déposant sa casquette sur le bord du lit. Il voyait dans sa posture, dans son maintien comment il était rigide, signe de nervosité. Sa respiration le trahissait aussi. Si Finch tentait de se maîtriser, il avait bien du mal.

- _Harold ?_

 _-John… avant de commencez. Pouvez vous me promettre que ce que je vais dire ne changera en rien notre partenariat ?_

 _-Voyons Finch, vous savez que je ne vous laisserais pas tomber._

 _-Mr Reese… Ce que je risque de vous dire pourrait vous rebuter._

Reese n'était désormais plus qu'a quelques centimètres de Finch, derrière lui. Seule la lueur du clair de lune éclairait la chambre et donnait une atmosphère de confidence et d'intimité.

- _Je vous écoute Finch._ Murmura John d'une voix suave. Harold trembla au ton de ce timbre et ferma les yeux.

Il se racla la gorge puis se lança, sans attendre, avant que le stress ne prenne totalement possession de son corps et de ses paroles.

- _Depuis quelques temps, je commence à me poser des questions John._

Il entendit le souffle de John s'arrêter. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le reflet de la lune sur la surface du lac.

- _Des questions sur notre relation. Je…_

John fit un pas vers lui, réduisant un peu plus la distance entre eux.

- _J'ai développé des sentiments … plus importants. Plus fort que ceux de l'amitié._

 _-Harold…_

 _-Non John, laissez moi finir. Tout ce que vous faites, vos attentions, vos taquineries… votre protection, votre inquiétude, votre besoin de me protéger sans arrêt…_ Finch se mordit la lèvre, sentant l'émotion lui prendre le dessus, une larme coulant sur sa joue. _J'en ai plus que assez de jouer à ce jeu._

Brusquement Finch pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à un John déstabilisé mais suspendu à ses lèvres.

- _John… je vous aime._

John se figea. Muet. La bouche grande ouverte, accusant le coup. Finch sentit la panique s'emparer de lui, se demandant s'il avait fait une erreur. John balbutia. Finch regretta aussitôt et contournant l'agent pour s'échapper de la chambre. Une poignée de main ferme se renferma sur son bras, l'immobilisant. Effrayé, Harold chercha une réaction sur le visage de l'agent. Sans prévenir, John se tourna vers lui, glissa une main dans son dos, l'autre derrière sa nuque et apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Finch surprit par cet assaut soudain, mit un moment à comprendre la signification du geste de John. Puis rassuré et apaisé, il répondit plus avidement au baiser. Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles. Mais Finch entoura le visage de l'agent de ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau, passionnément, cherchant à approfondir l'échange. Reese y répondit avec plaisir et le colla encore plus contre lui, laissant ses doigts glisser dans la chevelure de Finch. Le plus âgé poussa John en arrière le faisant s'asseoir sur la petite banquette au bout du lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui, ne cessant pas le baiser. Quelques gémissements s'échappèrent des lèvres des deux hommes. Finch s'arrêta doucement et se redressa, contemplant le beau visage de son nouveau compagnon.

- _On ne devrait pas faire ça…_ Rougit violement Harold

Reese se redressa et chuchota à son oreille.

- _Après le dîner… après l'échange des cadeaux Harold…Si nous ne sommes pas fatigués…_

 _-Nous ne sommes pas seuls..._

 _-Il faudra être silencieux Harold._

Finch rit doucement, émettant un doute sur le probable silence. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de John.

- _Retournons les rejoindre, sinon ils vont trouver ça louche._

 _-Vous avez raison John._

Ils remirent leurs vêtements correctement, ainsi que leurs chapeaux. Dans le couloir menant à la salle, Finch eu un geste surprenant : il glissa sa main dans celle de John, refermant ses doigts dessus. Ils apparurent donc très proches aux yeux des autres habitants. Root sourit franchement, Shaw mima un « yes » et Fusco les regardait incrédule, mais son regard trahissait qu'il était heureux pour eux. Bear avait senti le rapprochement et leur fit la fête. Le reste de la soirée se déroula cette fois ci dans une ambiance plus sereine, plus détendue. Minuit sonna et ce fut le moment des cadeaux.

Root avait décidé d'offrir à chacun un pull à l'effigie de Noël. Fusco offrit à Root un livre de desserts, à Shaw des balles d'armes, ce qui l'avait ravie, puis à Reese, un tee shirt de son équipe de football préféré et à Finch, un très vieux et grand film qu'il avait déniché auprès d'une connaissance. John offrit aux filles des peignoirs et des séances de massages, à Lionel, une panoplie de cravates neuves et à Finch, il lui offrit quelque chose de très précieux : un livre. Harold l'ouvrit et comprit que ce livre n'avait aucune valeur en voyant son contenu. Chaque page, une photo d'un des numéros et un commentaire, un remerciement écrit de la part de cette personne sauvée. Depuis le temps qu'ils avaient commencé leurs missions, depuis le début. Il trouva Megan dans les premières pages. Touché, il ne put se retenir et vola un baiser rapide à John. Root rit doucement face à cette démonstration. Shaw, ordinairement pas impliquée, avait fait l'effort de faire des cadeaux.

John reçu une ceinture spéciale pour ranger son arme, Lionel aussi. A Finch, elle lui offrit un nouveau clavier, dernier cri, jugeant que son ancien était suffisamment maltraité. A sa compagne, elle lui offrit un cadeau pour le moins spécial : une paire de menottes. Finch avait violement écarquillé les yeux et légèrement toussé. Reese s'était mordu la lèvre pour ne pas rire, Lionel avait secoué la tête, désappointé.

Puis était venu le tour de Finch d'offrir les cadeaux. Aux filles, il avait décidé de leur offrir un voyage sous les tropiques, à Fusco, un costume tout neuf et un stylo de grande marque. Et à John, il lui avait décidé de lui offrir un cadeau exceptionnel. Il lui remit un DVD et John fronça les sourcils.

- _Je pense que vous devriez le voir, beaucoup de monde vous a remercié sans que vous ne le sachiez vraiment._

Finch avait fait une compilation de tous les enregistrements vidéo et avait seulement gardé les instants ou John se faisait remercier pour son travail. Et nombreux étaient les remerciements. Mais Harold avait été plus loin : il avait même des images des personnes sauvées, de nos jours : menant une vie tranquille, certains s'étaient retrouvés, certains étaient devenus parents ou grands parents. John le découvrirait en le visionnant… peut être avec lui.

Bear reçu des gâteaux, un os à mâcher, une corde à nœuds et un collier tout neuf.

Après les échanges de cadeaux, ils allèrent se coucher, épuisés. Au milieu de la nuit, une ombre passa dans le couloir et rejoignit un Harold Finch à moitié endormi. La forme se glissa doucement sous les draps, les mains posées sur le corps de l'informaticien, qui se réveilla doucement, ne résistant pas aux caresses, soupirant de bien être.

- _John…_

 _-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir sans vous._

 _-J'avais du mal aussi. Restez._ Souffla-t-il, se rapprochant de lui. _Mais dormons John, je n'ai pas envie de me risquer à me faire surprendre._

 _-Moi non, même si vous êtes tentant._

 _-Soyez sage John._ Il lui donna un baiser et ferma les yeux, blotti contre lui.

La nuit fut silencieuse, chacun dormant paisiblement. Tout le monde se souviendrait de ce premier Noël en équipe et ce ne serait sans doute pas le dernier… Ils étaient plus qu'une équipe, plus que des amis : une famille.

THE END


End file.
